Strong Heart
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: A través de su mirada y al igual que había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, Sasuke supo que estaría enamorado de aquella dulce, hermosa y frágil mujer por toda su vida. De aquella que para él era la mujer con el corazón más fuerte del universo. One Short SasuSaku


"**Strong Heart"**

**Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
**Género:** General. Romance.  
**Clasificación:** Todo el público

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto. Recuerden NO al PLAGIO.**

**Summary:** A través de su mirada y al igual que había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, Sasuke supo que estaría enamorado de aquella dulce, hermosa y frágil mujer por toda su vida. De aquella que para él era la mujer con el corazón más fuerte del universo.

* * *

"**Strong Heart"**

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**.**_

-…S-Se acabó, shannaro.

Sakura Haruno miró a su alrededor con ojos cautelosos y amenazantes, asegurándose que ninguno de sus enemigos pudiese ponerse en pie para continuar la lucha que actualmente la coronaba como la vencedora. Los estragos de la batalla eran visibles desde cualquier punto: rocas se desprendían del suelo que ella misma había partido con su puño, que aún se mantenía al aire y bañado por la energía azulada de su chakra que cada vez se volvió menos notorio hasta que se desvaneció por completo; su respiración se normalizo lentamente, evidente por el movimiento de su pecho cada vez menos frecuente; sus músculos, tensos para el combate, fueron relajándose cual predador que ya ha obtenido su presa. En medio del cráter en el suelo, Sakura volvió su vista de nueva cuenta al hombre que yacía postrado contra el suelo totalmente mal herido.

Caminó los pocos pasos que le distanciaban de él y volviendo a inclinarse, le sujetó con fuerza de su gabardina oscura, alzándolo lo suficiente para que pudiera verle la cara. ¿Cómo fue que se metió en aquel lio? Pues bien, todo giraba en torno a su reciente proyecto: El centro médico para niños. Luego de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, Sakura había dedicado su vida a la fundación de este hospital pues aun si la paz era un hecho definitivo, en el mundo había niños desamparados que perdieron su hogar y sus familias durante el transcurso de la misma. De solo pensar en que aquellos niños pudiesen vivir en la soledad como lo hicieran sus dos compañeros de equipo le estrujaban el corazón de un modo impresionante; le preocupaba el bienestar de esos niños y deseaba ayudarlos a entender que no estaban solos y que podían seguir adelante sobreponiéndose al dolor.

_Así como Naruto y Sasuke habían hecho. _

Una semana antes, Kakashi le había dado su aprobación para ir a Suna no solo para sellar su tratado como colaborador a su causa sino también para traer un grupo de niños que requerían de su ayuda. Pero eso no era lo extraño, no, lo extraño vino cuando Homura –Uno de los miembros del consejo y que recientemente había sufrido un ataque– le mando llamar y le pidió un favor. _"Su nombre es Tomoe y es un niño muy importante para la aldea. Por favor, Sakura-san, tráigalo y manténgalo sano y salvo." _En ese momento, Sakura no pensó en que era lo que esas palabras querían decir en verdad y se dedicó simplemente a cumplir con su deber. Fue entonces que una vez llegado a la aldea de la Arena, habiendo cerrado los tratados y marchando de regreso a Konoha que las cosas se complicaron. Con el recuerdo de los sucesos pasados, Sakura retomó su labor y agitó al sujeto con rapidez, de modo que este fuese capaz de volver de su inconciencia para prestarle la atención que ella requería. El hombre la miró temeroso y no era para menos, pensó Sakura con arrogancia, luego del despliegue de su fuerza. Lo agitó de nuevo y para su placer, él dejo de moverse para escucharla.

-¿De dónde vienen y quién los ha enviado por Tomoe-kun?

-N-Nadie nos ha pagado por esto… Solo somos aliados de otro hombre con los mismos intereses.

-Ya veo… Debo suponer entonces que esto ya lo tenían planeado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. –Comentó, a lo que el otro asintió.- Entonces el ataque que sufrió Homura-san ha sido cosa suya también, ¿no es así? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes planean hacer?

-¿De qué te sirve preguntar, si ya tienes una teoría acerca de nuestros planes?

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, imbécil, no te conviene. En efecto, sé que su objetivo era ir tras Tomoe-kun y sin embargo, luego de que lo impidiéramos esta tarde durante su primer ataque, ustedes decidieron cambiar de objetivo… -Riñó Sakura, mirándolo con notable molestia.- Ustedes vinieron directamente a Konoha pero no fueron tras el niño… Ustedes entraron a _mi _casa e intentaron _llevarme_ con ustedes. ¿Por qué?

El silencio que se propagó durante unos segundos fue interrumpido por la burlona risa de aquel sujeto que había dejado de mostrarse temeroso ante Sakura; por su parte, la pelirosa no evitó sorprenderse de primera instancia para fruncir el ceño sucesivamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Todo es gracioso, jovencita! ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Creí que eras más lista pero tus deducciones resultaron ser erróneas… Desde el principio, todo se trató sobre ti… -Sakura gruñó, impaciente.

-¿Qué demonios tratas de decirme con eso? ¡Responde!

-Nosotros nunca fuimos tras el niño o el anciano Homura… De hecho, es él quien nos ayudó a atraerte fuera de las murallas de Konoha. ¿Crees que el actual Hokage te dio la autorización para viajar a Suna y obtener su ayuda sin ninguna clase de apoyo del consejo? ¡Por Kami, que ingenua eres! Homura sabía que si el consejo se negaba, tu hospitalucho no sería una realidad, así que para obtener lo que necesitábamos, él puso todo a tu favor… -Sakura respingó al escucharlo mientras el hombre la miraba ahora socarronamente.- Nuestro trabajo era simple: El ataque a Homura fue solo el primer paso, con ello logramos que tu compañero se mantuviese ocupado en otros asuntos y no hubiese nadie de tu maldito equipo 7 que pudiera auxiliarte… Luego de que salieras de Suna, teníamos que hacerte creer que estábamos tras el niño y tomarte a ti en su lugar… No contábamos con que fueras tan fuerte…

-Eso es absurdo… ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Qué es lo que gana con esto? Mi poder no…

-Es claro que no es por tu poder por lo que vinimos, sino de lo que tú eras capaz de causar si _**él**_ supiese que estabas en peligro…

-¿Él? ¿Quién es la persona a la que ustedes buscan…?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura dio un respingo, ahora todo tenía sentido: Homura no tenía intención de apoyarla o de proteger a Tomoe, al contrario, él fingió todo para que a través de aquella mentira, aquellos ladrones pudieran atraparla y atraer, de algún modo, a Sasuke con su captura. Sakura se golpeó mentalmente por no haber sido más precavida y pasar todo ese teatro desapercibido, ¿Cómo era que no se dio cuenta? Homura era el último de los ancianos del consejo que quedaba por juzgar de los crímenes cometidos contra los Uchiha, luego de que la guerra terminase él fue el único del que no pudieron encontrarse pruebas que apoyasen su culpabilidad en el asunto y por ello, no fue juzgado en ninguna forma… Era bien sabido por todos que él despreciaba al Uchiha y que fastidiaba constantemente a Kakashi ante su idea de recibir a Sasuke en el momento en que el mismo lo desease, aunque luego de algunos intentos, Homura desistió y comenzó a comportarse demasiado amable con Kakashi y… _**con ella también**__._ La furia corrió dentro de su cuerpo y la hizo temblar inconscientemente de rabia, aquel hombre no solo había puesto en peligro la vida de sus niños y la de Ino también, sino que casi la mata a ella con esas malditas pastillas a las que esos tipos la sometieron para llevarla consigo.

Aunque tal y como el tipejo ese había comentado, resulto ser que la habían subestimado mucho si creían que ella, la mejor alumna de Tsunade Senju, caería tan fácilmente ante un somnífero tan poco eficiente como ese… Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con situaciones como esas por ser un ninja médico, era lógico que aun si las pastillas habían surtido efecto, no había sido el esperado para el grupo de vándalos. Aunque no por eso, reconoció para sus adentros, menos peligroso. ¿Cuántas veces estaría al borde de la muerte por sus descuidos? Se dijo que las cosas pudieron haber sido peor, en una forma de tranquilizarse y no matar al sujeto que sostenía de una vez por todas: la habían drogado, sí, casi intoxicado… pero no había sufrido un atentado a su persona peor que eso durante su inconciencia. Pudo haber sido peor, se repitió una vez más, al menos no habían intentado _violarla_.

-¿Qué pasa, princesita? ¿V-Ves lo indefensa que te encuentras? ¿Te entristece saber que para lo único que eres buena es para hacer de carnada? Pobrecilla… A-Aun siendo alguien con semejante fuerza bruta, no puedes dejar de ser un cero a la izquierda ante la sombra de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki N-Naruto…

-Tienes razón… No soy ni la mitad de fuerte que ellos y es claro que las personas se tomen la libertad de subestimarme… Pero si hay dos cosas en las que se equivocaron: Una, en pensar que soy alguien indefensa luego de que les patease el trasero a todo tu grupo de insignificantes ninjas y segunda, en el hecho de pensar que Sasuke-kun se presentaría para salvarme… –Ahora fue su turno para reír, aunque su sonido no era de burla sino de ironía.- Hace mucho que él se marchó y créeme, no se presenta con frecuencia en la aldea. Pensar que creyeron que a través de mi lograrían dar con él… Sí que es absurdo. ¡Pero más absurdo es el que creyeran que podrían ser rivales para Sasuke-kun! Si no son rivales para mí, ¿Cómo podrían serlo para él?

-Si… tienes razón, c-cometimos el error de subestimarte, debimos haberte matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad pero en fin, ya es tarde para ello. E-El plan falló… –Su vista se enfocó a un punto por sobre la cabeza de Sakura y por su semblante, no tardaría en desmayarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos le advirtieron de una sorpresa evidente-…O no del todo al menos. Es una lástima que se apareciera h-hasta este momento… A-Al parecer, r-realmente… te considera importante como para venir por…

Sakura soltó al sujeto sin ninguna clase de delicadeza una vez este volvió a la inconciencia y se puso de pie, analizando cada una de sus palabras. ¿Realmente creían que Sasuke iría corriendo a salvarla una vez supiese que estaba en peligro? No, eso ni ella lo creía… Desde aquella promesa donde Sasuke le prometió verla pronto, el tiempo había sido su peor enemigo y conforme los días y meses pasaron, en su corazón, Sakura fue perdiendo esperanzas lentamente… Demasiado lento, diría ella, pues aun lo amaba con locura desbordante y sabía que lo esperaría eternamente aun si todo en el mundo indicase que él no cumpliría con su promesa. Con una mirada triste, Sakura sonrió sin emoción alguna y soltó un bufido, emocionalmente devastada.

-Se equivocaron, no soy tan importante… Yo no tengo poder, no valgo nada…

-Hn, tu reputación como la mejor ninja médico que peleó en contra Otsutsuki Kaguya contradice tus palabras.

Sakura se paralizó por completo luego de escuchar el claro sonido de unas calzas ninjas aterrizar en el suelo, reconociendo prontamente al dueño de esa voz que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y que, sin duda, era la voz que hacía mucho tiempo amaba y anhelaba escuchar. No pudo moverse de su lugar, todo su cuerpo estaba quieto con cierto temor de girarse y toparse con que aquello no era más que producto de su imaginación. Y sin embargo, Sakura sabía que no se estaba engañando, reconocería aquella voz donde fuese y aun si hubiese miles de voces idénticas, ella podía identificarla sin problemas a base de lo que la misma era capaz de producir en su cuerpo y más importante aún, en su interior.

_-…A pasado tiempo, Sakura._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke-kun…?_

Él la observo silenciosamente mientras su indumentaria se mecía al compás del viento del verano que era particularmente más frio en aquella noche; ella por su parte se mantuvo dándole la espalda a su acompañante, sintiéndose incapaz y temerosa de girarse a él y quedar totalmente perdida entre sus maravillosos orbes que ahora, relucían con esplendor y orgullo sus dos kekegentai. La luna resplandecía sobre ellos, cómplice de su fortuito encuentro y silencioso espectador de esas dos personas cuya historia ya había acompañado una y otra vez. En silencio, solo el latido de sus corazones dejaba al descubierto el nerviosismo de la chica y el éxtasis que el chico experimentaba ante ella.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces consecutivas hasta que, luego de la quintaba ocasión, Sakura se armó de valor y se giró a él para verlo de frente por primera vez desde su partida hacia algunos años atrás. Sus ojos le advirtieron que no se trataba de una alucinación como hubiese pensado: Sasuke Uchiha estaba realmente frente a sí, luciendo tan imponente como siempre había sido. Su cuerpo había cambiado un poco dado a sus diez y ocho, casi diez y nueve años de edad y sin embargo, la belleza nata de su rostro seguía presente aunque mucho más acentuado por rasgos maduros y masculinos cada vez más imposibles de ignorar; su semblante serio e impasible seguían inamovibles pero Sakura detectó con enorme alivio que en su rostro ya no existía la sombra del odio y la venganza que hubiese consumido sus primeros años de vida. Su inspección término una vez sus orbes se toparon con los del Uchiha y su corazón tembló casi del mismo modo en que hizo su cuerpo al verse fijamente observada por aquel par de ojos afilados.

-¿C-Cómo es que me estás aquí? –Cuestionó en tono suave.

-…Kakashi me llamó.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cómo es que esto sucedió? ¿Por qué Naruto no…?

-Naruto no sabe nada, de hecho, nadie lo sabe… Al principio se trató de un asunto exclusivo entre Kakashi y Sai, ¿lo recuerdas? Él fue tu reemplazo en el equipo. –Sasuke asintió pero en ningún momento emitió palabra, incomodando un poco a la pelirosa.- Hace una semana atrás, alguien atacó a Homura-san… Así que Kakashi-sensei le asignó la misión a Sai de encontrar al culpable. Yo estu…

-Si la misión era suya, ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en ella? ¿Por qué te hicieron esto? ¡Responde! –Exigió con voz inflexible.

-¡Porque sabían que te amo! ¡Sabían de mis sentimientos y creyeron que tú sentías lo mismo por mí! ¡Son tan estúpidos que creyeron que por esa razón, podrían usarme de carnada para atraerte a ti!

Sakura cubrió su boca con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enrojeciendo inmediatamente ante su arrebato de ira contra el pelinegro y es que en su vida se imaginó gritándole a Sasuke de aquel modo, o mejor dicho, gritándole esas cosas. Si le molestó o no, él no lo demostró y se limitó únicamente a emitir un rápido suspiró. Él avanzo algunos pasos al frente y frunció el ceño al ver a la pelirosa retroceder la misma cantidad de pasos que el avanzaba. Gruñó y Sakura supo entonces que de algún u otro modo, Sasuke estaba molesto con ella; siguió retrocediendo pues Sasuke no cesó en su avance hasta que se vio totalmente arrinconada contra un árbol. Sakura lo observó con nerviosismo una vez este estuvo totalmente frente a ella a una distancia mínima y cerró sus ojos con temor cuando él alzo su mano, preparándose de ante mano a alguna clase de regaño u castigo por parte del Uchiha por ser tan grosera con él.

Pero lo único que recibió a cambio de su osadía fue un pequeño golpe a su frente.

Ella parpadeó confundida y luego intento ocultar de él la tristeza que sentía bajando el rostro. Mientras sus orbes jade observaban la desquebrajada tierra sobre sus pies, Sakura pensó en que tan débil era como para que Kakashi interrumpiera cualquier actividad del Uchiha para enviarlo en su ayuda en una situación que se suponía "ella tenía bajo control". Se sentía mal saber que incluso luego de su papel en la cuarta guerra ninja y siendo ya nombrada como Sannin entre las naciones shinobi, aun fuese subestimada por sus cercanos a tal grado que con la presencia del moreno Uchiha quedaba en evidencia que se consideraba que no era capaz de cuidarse por su propia cuenta. ¿Es que acaso no había demostrado que era lo suficientemente capaz de pelear por su cuenta? ¿Es que acaso nadie veía el fruto de su esfuerzo después de años de entrenamiento? No, nadie parecía entender que ella ya no era la pequeña gennin que necesitaba ser protegida por sus compañeros de equipo.

_Ni siquiera ella misma._

Tal vez ese era el verdadero problema, ella aún no se creía ser lo que el mundo hablaba de ella y verse de nuevo bajo la lupa de personas que le subestimaban, la hacían intimidarse, la hacían recordar sus miedos y frustraciones, obligándola a sentirse débil nuevamente como en su niñez. Las palabras del ladronzuelo resonaron en sus oídos y aunque sabía perfectamente que ya era capaz de caminar a la par de sus dos compañeros de equipo, en su corazón, aún existía el temor al fracaso y a la debilidad. _Sakura temía no poder protegerlos… Temía quedarse tras Sasuke de nuevo._ Cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, era tan jodidamente humillante para su persona y más porque esa debilidad volvía a presentarse justo frente al hombre al que más deseaba mostrarle su fuerza y valor. Que vergonzoso era darse cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, ante Sasuke jamás podría verse como una mujer digna para su persona y viéndolo así, era evidente por qué Sasuke jamás la amaría.

-…Yo… Siento ser una molestia, Sasuke-kun, seguro debes estar cansado y siento que Kakashi-sensei te hubiese enviado hasta acá por mi causa. Él no debió ordenarte venir en contra de tu voluntad por algo tan tonto, siento mucho ser una molestia para ti…

-No te equivoques, Sakura. No he venido hasta aquí por órdenes de Kakashi.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tú…?

-…Vine para asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo.

Sakura no pudo evitar alzar el rostro y dejarle ver la impresión que arremetió contra su ser ante sus palabras; se miraron intensamente y en sus ojos, Sakura encontró que esas perlas oscuras brillaban de una forma peculiar y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa de algún modo, porque ese brillo lo hacía lucir aún más atrayente de lo que ya era. No supo interpretar el mensaje que aquel misterioso brillo quería darle a entender y se mantuvo quieta, a la espera de cualquier cosa que Sasuke pudiese decir o hacer.

-Hace una semana recibí un mensaje de Kakashi diciéndome que debía volver para darme una misión especial. Él planeaba darme la misión de proteger a ese bastardo del consejo, así que ignoré la petición al instante… -Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Sasuke unió sus frentes sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.- Kakashi no insistió pero a cambio me encargo ir por unos documentos a Suna y llevarlos ante él. Hace algunas horas atrás que llegue a Konoha, aunque no fui recibido con las noticias que yo esperaba escuchar… _"Haruno Sakura ha sido raptada."_

-… S-Sasuke-kun, yo no… Todo esto paso por…-Sasuke le abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiéndola.

-No te imaginas… No te imaginas como me sentí al escuchar eso y no me puse a pensar en nada que no fuera encontrarte. De solo pensar en lo que esos bastardos pudieron hacer…

Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente ardiendo mientras reposaba tranquilamente en el pecho del Uchiha, su corazón latía desbocadamente y una parte de ella rogaba que él no pudiese darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba ante su cercanía y sus palabras, que aunque habían sido bastante claras y le dejaban claro el motivo de su presencia, no terminaba de creer. Sasuke por su parte cerró sus ojos y respiró con profundidad, llenando sus pulmones con la dulce fragancia de flores del cabello de la pelirosa, sintiéndose pleno y tranquilo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Él había escuchado millones de historias durante sus viajes, mitos y leyendas que narraban la vida de hombres y mujeres icónicas de ciertas culturas que se enfrentaban a diversas situaciones de riesgo y en las cuales demostraban su fuerza de combate. En todas y cada una de ellas, era la magnitud de su poder lo que les daba renombre y los ensalzaba de generación en generación. No le fue sorprendente ninguna en particular y sin embargo, hubo una cosa que llamó su atención en aquel entonces: La fuerza de aquellos seres estaba completa.

La fuerza ha sido un símbolo de dominio y resistencia en el mundo, aquel que posea una fuerza mayor o menor tendrá un valor en la sociedad; la fuerza se media, particularmente, en la resistencia física y en la resistencia emocional. La fuerza era poder que te volvía invencible, que te otorgaba respeto, admiración o temor; en un mundo regido por luchas constantes, el tener la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir era indispensable y determinaba, por tanto, que posibilidades de victoria tendrías en combate. Uno a uno, los shinobi pasan años de su vida entrenando para perfeccionar las diferentes técnicas ninjas que le fueran necesarias para obtener poder: Algunos eran expertos en Taijutsu, una clásica fuerza física; otros en Ninjutsu o Genjutsu… Sin embargo, él aprendió con base a su experiencia que la fuerza no era importante si la misma carecía de un objetivo pues en términos generales, todos tenían la misma fuerza que el resto de sus semejantes. El motivo que impulsará esa fuerza era el verdadero factor determinante del poder que podías tener: Por amor, amistad; rivalidad, reconocimiento; tristeza, odio… Existían tantos motivos para incentivarla y sin embargo, en ningún momento conoció o supo de una persona que pudiese obtener fuerza física y emocional por igual.

Se separó un poco de Sakura, solo lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos su sonrojado rostro mientras ella le miraba fijamente y con los ojos brillantes de anhelo y amor por él; entrecerró sutilmente sus ojos y su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de la pelirosa con tortuosa lentitud. Y él que no creía en las poderosas deidades de fuerza completa, ahora creía que en verdad existía alguien en la tierra que complementaba perfectamente la fuerza física con la emocional… Y esa persona no era otra que la joven que se aferraba a su poncho, temblorosa y tímida, a medida que él acercaba su rostro al de ella. Sakura era la mejor representación de fuerza que existía, una mujer que no solo poseía una fuerza descomunal en sus puños sino que su mayor fuerza procedía de su corazón. No era novedad para él saber del complejo de debilidad que Sakura sufría, durante mucho tiempo –y de eso él era consciente desde su niñez– esa chica había tenido que enfrentarse a situaciones que pondrían a cualquiera al borde de la histeria emocional; Sakura había sufrido tantos pesares, muchos de ellos relacionados con su persona y sin embargo jamás se rindió, aun cuando él y el mundo le dieron miles de obstáculos, Sakura nunca dejo de sonreír y peleó contra la oscuridad, luchó y consiguió convertirse en alguien a quien él y Naruto admirarían no solo por su poder, sino por su inmenso, bondadoso y amoroso corazón.

De todos los integrantes del equipo 7, era Sakura Haruno la más fuerte de todos. Ni Kakashi, ni Naruto ni él dudaban de su valentía y fuerza, sin embargo al igual que ella hacía con ellos, nunca podrían dejar de intentar protegerla. Pero para él, el mantenerla a salvo era su prioridad más importante por todo lo que Sakura significaba para él. No se trataba de que la Haruno fuese débil o incapaz de protegerse a sí misma y eso quedaba en evidencia tras la gran guerra, no se trataba de que él no viese su capacidad y avance como shinobi… No, aquello se trataba de un compromiso mutuo hacia la persona a la que más deseaba proteger en el mundo; la única persona que nunca le abandonó, la única que le amaba de verdad. Sasuke besó su mejilla derecha y siguió un breve recorrido a través de su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios donde se detuvo para mirarla de nuevo, con los orbes oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Ese hombre tenía razón… Tú eres la persona más importante que tengo.

Y sin más miramientos, Sasuke la besó por primera vez, con la sutileza nata de un amante de ensueño. Sakura tembló ante el primer contacto y sintió que el corazón cambiaba de posición en su pecho cuando el beso se intensificó; el toque de su lengua, tan cálida como el sol, le mantenía prisionera de su persona y sabía que sería adicta al sabor proveniente de los labios del Uchiha. Sasuke la acercó sujetándole de la cintura, incapaz de mantenerla lejos, necesitado del contacto más cercano que sus cuerpos pudiesen darse en ese momento; devoró sus labios con ansiedad, perdidamente cautivado al ser bien recibido por ella. La falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse, aunque no lo suficiente como para no sentir el agitado aliento del otro mientras se miraban fijamente entre ellos, transmitiéndose mil y un sentimientos a través de sus ojos… _Despidiéndose en silencio_. Sasuke depositó un beso más sobre sus labios y uno último sobre su frente mientras giraba sus pasos lejos de ella y se encaminó serenamente hacia la profundidad del bosque para retomar su viaje por el mundo; Sakura lo observó con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos jade que ya estaban algo cristalinos por la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante esa nueva despedida y agitando su cabeza negativamente, se armó de valor para hablarle una última vez.

-¡Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo soy Sakura Haruno, alumna de Godaime Hokage, la actual Sannin Médica de Konoha! ¡No soy una chica débil, al contrario, tengo la fuerza suficiente para partir el suelo y vencer a muchos enemigos a la vez! –Sasuke se detuvo al escucharla. Ella le miró decididamente pese a que sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.- ¡Y es por eso que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Sasuke-kun, tengo la fuerza suficiente para esperarte! ¡Te esperare, esperare a que regreses y cuando eso pase, juro que no volveré a dejarte ir!

-Hn, es extraño… Eso suena a algo que diría Naruto.

-¡¿Y eso a quien le importa, Shannaro?! ¡El punto es que siempre te amare y que jamás dejare de hacerlo! Así que… Debes volver. D-Debes volver a mi algún día, Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha la miró por sobre el hombro y le sonrió ligeramente pero con una sinceridad tan deslumbrante que pronto la tristeza que embargaba el corazón de Sakura cambio a una plena felicidad.

-Entonces espérame… Me asegurare de volver.

Y luego de aquello, ambos se despidieron una vez más, Sasuke con la premisa de continuar su camino a la redención y Sakura con la determinación de volver a Konoha y aguardar por él; ¿Cuántos años y sufrimientos habrían pasado ya para que aquellas dos almas al fin pudiesen encontrarse de aquel modo? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que ambos terminaran por darse cuenta que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro? La verdad era que en ese momento ninguna de esas cuestiones importaba, en ese instante y tras las huellas de un breve encuentro, la promesa entre Sasuke y Sakura perduraría hasta el día en que de nueva cuenta, los amantes bajo la luna volviesen a encontrarse.

.

.

Años después

.

.

-¡Toma! ¡Eres lenta, Mamá!

-¡Oye! Sarada-chan, eso es trampa. ¡Ya veras, shannaro!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras veía a las mujeres de su vida corriendo una tras otra, jugando entre ellas, mojándose con un par de mangueras ante el furioso calor de la primavera. Sarada apenas tenía cinco años de edad y ya era una niña talentosa en las artes ninjas, como él; Sarada apenas tenía cinco años de edad y ya era una niña inteligente de fuerza monumental, como su madre. Y estaba orgulloso de lo que su hija sería en un futuro, pues aun cuando muchos decían que era su viva imagen, ante sus ojos, él veía claramente el espíritu y la voluntad inquebrantable de _Sakura Uchiha_. Dio un suspiro de alivio, admirando a su amada esposa que giraba una y otra vez con Sarada en brazos a la par en que besaba su diminuta cara; Sakura se detuvo y tras darle un fuerte abrazo a su retoño, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su marido y le sonrió con el mismo amor que siempre tenía para él. A través de su mirada y al igual que había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, Sasuke supo que estaría enamorado de aquella dulce, hermosa y frágil mujer por toda su vida.

_De aquella que para él era la mujer con el corazón más fuerte del universo._

* * *

_Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este pequeño One short :3 La verdad es que surgió tras leer varios spoiler sobre la novela de Sakura-chan, aunque como no se tiene una idea clara sobre que es lo que contiene, he acomodado la historia de este modo solo por mi propio albedrío y buen, ¿que puedo decir? Llevaba una semana con esto en la mente, tenía que escribirlo si o si :D Espero fuese de su agrado y ya nos veremos en alguna otra publicación ;)_


End file.
